Unexpected Turns
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: This couldn't be right.It couldn't be true.This had to be false.This has to be a dream. No,this was real.It wasn't a horrible nightmare.Marley Rose was pregnant.And she had no idea if the father would stick around.


Unexpected Turns

This couldn't be right. It couldn't be true. This had to be false. This has to be a dream.

No, this was real. It wasn't a horrible nightmare. Marley Rose was pregnant. And she had no idea if the father, Jake Puckerman, would stick around.

She loved Jake, and she knew he loved her. But, he didn't seem like the kind of guy that would stick around if he knew about her being pregnant.

So, when she went to the doctor the first time, she was with her mom and Jake had no idea.

Her mom was okay with the fact that Marley was pregnant at just sixteen years old. That's how old she was when she had Marley. She was more worried about how she would deal, especially if Jake decided not be stick around.

Marley had herself in the mind set that telling Jake would not be the best idea, they've only been together six months. She didn't want to ruin the best thing she ever had.

Summer vacation was in six months, meaning the baby would be born somewhere near Auguest. She had to avoid Jake until she was ready to tell him.

Thankfully, the doctor wrote her off of school until the baby was three months old, so it would be easy to avoid Jake. She knew she would have to lie to him, she had to tell him she was seriously sick and highly contagious and that she didn't need to be around him 'til she was hundred precent better or he would catch it two. She hated lying to him, but what other option did she have.

Her mom took her written excuse to Principal Figgins and told Mr. Shue. She made them both swear not to tell Jake, and they did.

So, Marley began her tweleve month break from school. Her mom had told Jake what Marley told her to say to him when he asked where she was. Like this one time, Marley was at home with the flu and her mom came back from work telling her that Jake asked her everytime he saw her where she was and if she was alright. Then later, Jake sent Marley two dozen roses and a long letter, saying that he hoped she was feeling better soon and how much he loved her.

So when her mom got home from work, it was no surprise that Jake had asked where she was and how she was so many times during the day.

"I'm sorry mom, "Marley said to her mom when she got home, "For everything. For getting pregnant. For Jake's constaint questions for the next twelve months. Everything. "

"Marley, you have nothing to be sorry about, "her mom told her, "You've just given me another person in my life to love is all. "

So, it went on from here. Jake never stopped asking about her and her mom always told him the same thing. That she was better than the day before, but won't be better anytime soon.

Then, Auguest came. Marley was having a little girl in two weeks. In two weeks, a baby would be born. Marley was scared, but excited.

Well, two weeks came sooner than she thought. She was eight and a half months pregnant when she went into labor.

Her mom rushed her to the hospital, leaving a note on the screen door saying that Marley had went into labor and they were at the local hospital.

When they got to the hospital, they put her in a delivery room imedently. Marley was sucked into a whirl wind just like that.

Meanwhile, at Marley's house, Jake had arrived to see his girlfriend. It had been eight months, two weeks, three days, fourteen hours, and ten seconds since he had last seen her. He had been without Marley for too long, he couldn't be without her any longer.

When Jake got to the door, he saw Marley's mom's note. He read it and quickly put everything together. Marley wasn't sick at all. He was having a baby.

His baby.

He flew off the porch as fast as he could. He got into his car and started to crank.

But the car wouldn't crank.

"Out of all the times this rust bucket breaks down is now, "Jake huffed, jumping out of the car.

He started running to the hospital, which was five miles away. He ran all the way there. And as out of breath that he was at the end of mile one, he made it there in less that thrity minutes without stopping for a second.

When he got inside, he asked the receptionist where Marley Rose was. She told him two twenty one and he sped off. He ran up two floors of stairs and all the way to where she was.

He didn't knock. He barged right in there. Marley's mom looked at him and smiled a bit, before looking back at Marley.

Marley. She looked like she was in so much pain. Jake rushed over to her side.

"Marley, "Jake said.

Marley looked up at him and froze.

"Marley if you think I'm gonna leave you, you're wrong. I love you too much to leave you. I just left from your house. I was gonna see you, I didn't care if you were highly sick or highly contagious, I didin't care. I love you, Marley. And I love our baby, " Jake said, kissing Marley's head.

"I love you two, Jake, "Marley said.

"Okay then, let's have a baby, "Jake said.

"Okay, " Marley said, taking a coulple of deep breaths.

Well, to make a long story short, after tweleve hours of contractions, three hours of pushing, and one emergency c-section later, Amilia Star Puckerman, was born.

Three months later and it was time for Marley to go back to school. She had to go back with Amilia. Jake had moved in after they got home with the baby, which helped Marley alot.

Ms. Pilsberry, or Mrs. Shuester, had helped them arange their schedules to where they could be together, take care of their baby, and still be in Glee club all at the same time.

But from minute one, just walking to the door, was pure tourture for Marley.

Everyone stared at her. Some kids started whispering about her in front of her. Kitty had humilated her about it all day. Let's just say, if it wasn't for Jake and the New Directions, Marley wouldn't have made it through the day.

Sure, Blaine, Tina, Artie, and finally Brittney had graduated last year, but Marley still had Sugar and Unique (or Wade) for some girl support. Mrs. Shuester was there if she needed her.

So, after a LONG day at school, Marley, Jake, and Amilia went home to another long and restless night.

Things got better at school. Kids didn't stare at Marley and Jake as much. Kitty had stopped her teasing after SHE got pregnant with one of her jock friend's baby. New Directions had won national for the third year in a row. Everything was so much their lives still had unexpected turns.

This one was just the begining.


End file.
